bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PretendGameGuy/Pretend Bloons tower Defence 5 Pack Land
its coming at nov 19th it has fun stuff making edit of pretend btd5 it has bloon rollercoaster-5 mins How it goes: Bloon Loop-5 secs Bloon Ramp-9 secs Bloon Train Tunnel-15 secs to 18 secs Bloon Loop-20 secs Spin Track Slide-22 secs-1 min-make you dizzy Double Bloon Loop-1 min 6 secs Bloons tower defence longbillboard-1 min 10 secs-1 min 25 secs Bloon Mid Ramp Long Jump-1 min 27 secs Quad Bloon Loop-1 min 32 secs Bloon Door Wall-1 min 41 secs-1 min 45 secs Speed Bouns-1 min 47 secs-100 MPH-125 MPH 2 quads Bloon Loop-1 min 48 secs Super Spin Track Slide-1 min 55 secs-3 mins-make you really really dizzy Super Speed Bouns-3 mins 3 secs-125 mph to 250 mph Dozen Bloon Loop-3 mins 7 secs Vent Long Bloon Ramp-3 mins 19 secs Bloons tower defence superlongbillboard-3 mins 25 secs-4 mins 5 secs Strength Speed Loop Bouns-4 mins 5 secs Quad Dozen Bloon Loop-4 mins 7 secs Large Door Wall-4 mins 10 secs-4 mins 30 secs Super Strength Speed Loop Bouns-4 mins 30 secs Double-Dozen-Bloon Loop-4 mins 30 secs-4 mins 58 secs Finish-4 mins 58 secs-5 mins and make your own bloons and upgardes and towers but you need to find a diffrent pretend website www.packland.com-works on pretend computers And you can ride on super moabs on races and super slow big flying blimp to slow down fast bloons you can ride on super moab and super bfb only when it has the black string and renmber to use the nitro, you have to press the red button black word says BOOST! renmber its a toggle nitro boost and super bfb boost is not a toggle boost at all. its a 1-shot boost. it slows only pink and yellow bloons and super bfb red button black words says slow down the fast bloons. and yellow bloons and pink bloons are not for persons their yellow bloons and pink bloons automaticly move. renmber if you win the race like super moab you will get +100 mochicoins if you lose, you get 0 mochicoins-none and at this land, you have to logged in to go to this land. and at this land mochicoins: free in rollercoaster, you have to be brave-+250 mochicoins to buy mochicoins, you have to go to btdpackland mochicoin store. and it doesnt have free stuff Btdpackland mochicoin store stuff awards Get In 1st place in super moab without nitros and never get more than 1st place.- chuck norris racer.- 1000 mochicoins Get to Round 500 in Btd5 pretend game in suriuve mode without losing lives-Longer Suruiver-1250 mochicoins Get 10000 points in arcade mode without losing lives-arcade champion-3500 mochicoins somtimes awards doesnt work NOT FREE AWARDS: Watch a 5 Movies of pretend btd5 of me-10 mochicoins Watch a 5 movices of pretend bloons 2 of my asstaint Renmber you have to watch pretend tv. Speed Bouns-35+ Super Speed Bouns-355+ Strength Bouns-70+ Super Strength Bouns-770+ and if you want to leave the land, you have press the leave button. i make picture tommrow. Category:Blog posts